Generally, for capturing a panoramic image, a user sweeps or pans an image capture device, such as a camera, while the image frames are being captured. Such a movement of the camera during image frame capture may introduce undesirable artefacts, such as blur, in the captured image frames.
Further, in many image capture devices, such as mobile phones for instance, the lens is mounted on springs. The spring-mounted lens may experience involuntary oscillation during movement of the image capture device and this may also introduce blur in the captured image frames.
In some scenarios, a shake of a hand holding the camera during image frame capture may also add to the blur in the captured image frames. Moreover, if a frequency of the handshake coincides with a resonance frequency of the lens and spring assembly, then at least a part of the captured image may be out of focus on account of the rolling shutter.
If image frames affected by blur are used for generating a panoramic image, then parts of the panoramic image may appear blurry.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations, which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known devices.